


Fuzzy Tuantuan's and the incapability of extending your life span due to no filter

by Illyrika



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunkenness, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, reader has no chill, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrika/pseuds/Illyrika
Summary: Reader is completely intoxicated and riffing on the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. And her friends are concerned over if she is going to make it to the next cycle. And Kylo Ren is more than pissed off and is going to show the reader as to why she is going to be completely respectful. After a little bit of discipline.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/You, Phasma (Star Wars) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

https://photos.app.goo.gl/duktk1octg8RdzNd9

https://photos.app.goo.gl/B1sRzrVApAvjFcwM8

https://photos.app.goo.gl/Mqy9SxAs2QNd3HAm7

Yes to say that you had a bad day the previous day was an understatement of the century. You should have gotten out of the conference room once you got the feeling that everything was going to go to shit. Thanks to General Hux for the insulting remarks toward the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Shit hit the fan at lightspeed. You were an unfortunate bystander and to your relief you get the next two days off. Yes being the sister of Captain Phasma has it's advantages one being that you have a couple of days to rest after the shitshow you were subjected to.

So what does Commander Y/N of the First Order do on her first day of the couple she has off. She heads straight to the senior command cantina on board the Finalizer. And proceeds to drink several Fuzzy Tuantuan's and a few Tatooine Sunsets. Thoroughly shitfaced proceeds to start riffing on the Supreme Leader. 

"You know what I think is his whole problem with his anger management issues. I am probably 100% sure that if you were to see him nekkid. Well he probably won't measure up. I am talking microscopic manhood on the same level as midichlorians. And then you need to factor in the possibility of being oblivious on how to perform. I bet he is still a virgin my guess is that with his personality coupled with the obvious lack of manhood he just got unlucky with the ladies or the gentlemen. I don't judge." Commander Y/N rants.

" Or maybe he is just a little boy in a adult male body. And if shit don't go his way or if someone has any kind of criticism about his performance. He looses his shit and goes off on a temper tantrum of epic proportions. I mean really does the First Order need to employ a couple of babysitters for the Supreme Toddler. I am starting to think that if you even breath too loudly or something as minute as that. Well that kriffing won't do you must be hella silent around him and don't forget about looking at him cross-eyed or that is a spaceable offence." Commander Y/N riffs again.

Lieutenant's Rax , Fresn , and Odali are all looking like ghosts over your head. Trying to get you to shut the kriff up. Lieutenant Odali finally speaks " Y/N shut up and don't look back at the entrance to the cantina. But it looks like a certain person you are bitching about is heading our way. So I suggest that you shut up and persevere your life."


	2. Chapter 2

" Yeah I'm thinking that is a complete load of bantha fodder. I mean really does he even come out of his sarlacc pit. I have never seen him out at this hour. And trust me you wouldn't miss his wookie sized body. And if he is coming this way I'd like to see him try to do anything about it. My sister would kick his ass to Mustafar and back. I think that you all are pulling nerf wool over my eyes." Commander Y/N rants.

Lieutenant Rax looks like all of the colour drained from his face. Lieutenant Odali and Fresn are sweating like a couple of Jawas in the middle of a Tatooine summer.

You feel someone breathing on your neck and shoulder. And then you decide to stop talking shiz.

You try to find a way to get the kriff out of there. But since Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is standing behind your seat and his hands are on the table. Beside both of your arms and directly beside your hands. You are thinking that this is an OH fuck me moment.

And if you are not in hot enough water now you might as well just dove into the lava field on Mustafar. To say that you were in deep shit was just the tip of the iceberg. Yes you are in the deep end of a shit creek with no one to save your ass.

"Commander Y/N come with me now and don't even try to run away from me. And so help me Force if you think about it. I will know and you will be in worse than you are now. Get yourself up from this table and come with me and the bartender and I have an agreement that you are no longer allowed to have any alcohol ever again." Supreme Leader Kylo Ren growls in your ear.

"Yes sir Supreme Leader sir" Y/N wimpers. Knowing you fucked up you seriously fucked up. You push out of the chair and stand up a little bit shaky. You are startled by his arm around your waist and his ridiculously firm body pressed so closely with your own.

You are so scared you don't recognize any of the hallways you are walking down. And then it hits you like the Holdo maneuver. OH fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck you think to yourself when you get to your destination. And if you were scared before you are now fearing for your life. You end up getting brought to his quarters. You are having trouble breathing and also your vision is fading fast as you pass the fuck out.

Kylo Ren noticed it and picked you up and carried you to the sofa in his sitting area. And lays you down until you are awake and ready for the punishment that you so rightfully earned with your insubordination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I have to do this on mobile


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a different quarters and also strike a deal

You feel like you have got the galaxies worst hangover in the history of hangovers. And if that's not bad enough you don't recognize the place your at. Thank the force for the pitcher of water and the glass on the table in front of the sofa that you are waking up on. Grabbing a glass and pouring some water you down it in a few glugs and get a refill and repeat. You stand up and take a few steps to take in exactly where you are. You get nothing but seriously confused about how you got here from the cantina last night. Yes your dress is still in the same position as last night. Just you don't know where your heels are. To say that you are confused is an understatement you are feeling as though you are forgetting something important and vital to your survivability.

*Fuck me the way he was growling in my ear. Kriff that was hot and sexy and a complete turn on. He can do whatever the fuck is in his nasty perverted thoughts on me and I can say with certainty that I won't care. I mean I'm not adverse to him bending me over a table and taking me hard and rough. I mean really does he not know that his body is frustratingly massive and durasteel hard. If I were him I would be walking around with my shirt off and still the underlings of the First Order would still be intimidated. OH kriffing hells I am soaking wet thinking about how hard his body felt against me. Y/N for kriffs sake snap out of it girl.*

At that same time Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was inside of your head. Reading your thoughts and came up with a punishment that he thinks you both would get something out of. "Commander Y/N come here I would like to go over your punishment for the insubordination you have freely with complete lack of self control displayed in the cantina last night." Supreme Leader Kylo Ren commands. "Yes sir Supreme Leader sir" Y/N wimpers. Walking to the source of his voice. You get frightened to see that you are now in the doorway to his bedroom. 

"Do you have any idea how close you were to getting spaced. After I would've ran you through with my saber. Do you?" Kylo spits through gritted teeth. "Yes Sir I am well aware of that fact. I recognized that I have fucked up on multiple levels. I know it's an excuse but I'm not normally like that sir. Please don't kill me I know it's what I deserve. But since Hux's blatant stupidity in the conference room. I just lost my last shred of sanity and I don't deserve your leniency in the slightest. I am ready for your judgement call for my fate. I will comply with the knowledge that my life is in your hands."Commander Y/N pleas.

"Please let me make this right anything you want from me is yours for the taking. I will do what it takes to learn my lesson." Commander Y/N adds.

"Anything I want from you is what you are willing to do without question. And at my discretion for your penance" Kylo muses.  
"Yes sir Supreme Leader sir I am yours to use as you see fit." Y/N breathes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren always gets what he wants

" Commander Y/N on your knees before me" you comply with your Supreme Leaders orders and drop to your knees. You look up into his eyes and lock eye contact with him." Did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful when you are on your knees and when you submit." You are watching him as he disrobes you take in the beautiful specimen of masculinity before you. You are in awe of the sheer size of the massive cock that has been unleashed. You are slightly frightened by this monstrosity and wondering what he plans to do with it." Take it in your mouth and suck it" Kylo growls in heightened arousal dripping precum sliding along the vein of the underside of his cock. You are trepidatious if he will fit in your mouth. But you lick your lips and licking your way from the underside base to the tip and around the head. You opened up a little bit and kissed him on the head of his cock. Opening wider you take him to the hilt. His flavour is of sweet and spicy you are humming around him and getting him turned on all the moreso. His hands go to your hair and tangle in the Y/H/C locks. He was just at the edge of his release and yanks your mouth off of his cock. "If I knew how much of a cockwhore you were. I would've had you sooner." Kylo muses.

"Get up and get in the bed with your clothes off and your legs spread wide. I want a taste of your sweet little pussy. " Kylo purrs. He takes a few steps and gets on the bed and crawled between your thighs. He takes a long inhale through his nose scenting you. He licks your slit and parts your lower lips growling at the sweet nectar. You're only becoming wetter and dripping more of your arousal only for him to drink it down." Supreme-"Kylo cuts you off" While you are in my quarters you will call me Kylo" Ren tells you as a way of giving you permission to use his name" Kylo I.. I am going to cum"Y/N wimpers " Cum for me my pet drench my cock in your nectar" Kylo growls through his teeth."Fuuuuck yes Kylo fuck me your kriffing amazing." Y/N screams her release. The orgasm you have is a reality bending full body shaking euphoria. You  
Clenched his cock in your tight little pussy. He howls his release with your name as a sacrament to the force. You start to get up and go but he doesn't give that order. Instead he lays down in a way that he is already pulling your body into his own wrapping his arms around you. Sweaty and sticky and spent he kisses your neck and nips down your shoulder resting his face in the curve of your neck. You hear next is his deep rumbling chest snores. You are so spent you succumb to sleep the rest of the night cycle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You received only a percentage of your punishment

" Commander Y/N on your knees before me" you comply with your Supreme Leaders orders and drop to your knees. You look up into his eyes and lock eye contact with him." Did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful when you are on your knees and when you submit." You are watching him as he disrobes you take in the beautiful specimen of masculinity before you. You are in awe of the sheer size of the massive cock that has been unleashed. You are slightly frightened by this monstrosity and wondering what he plans to do with it." Take it in your mouth and suck it" Kylo growls in heightened arousal dripping precum sliding along the vein of the underside of his cock. You are trepidatious if he will fit in your mouth. But you lick your lips and licking your way from the underside base to the tip and around the head. You opened up a little bit and kissed him on the head of his cock. Opening wider you take him to the hilt. His flavour is of sweet and spicy you are humming around him and getting him turned on all the moreso. His hands go to your hair and tangle in the Y/H/C locks. He was just at the edge of his release and yanks your mouth off of his cock. "If I knew how much of a cockwhore you were. I would've had you sooner." Kylo muses.

"Get up and get in the bed with your clothes off and your legs spread wide. I want a taste of your sweet little pussy. " Kylo purrs. He takes a few steps and gets on the bed and crawled between your thighs. He takes a long inhale through his nose scenting you. He licks your slit and parts your lower lips growling at the sweet nectar. You're only becoming wetter and dropping more of your arousal only for him to drink it down." Supreme-"Kylo cuts you off" While you are in my quarters you will call me Kylo" Ren tells you as a way of giving you permission to use his name" Kylo I.. I am going to cum"Y/N wimpers " Cum for me my pet drench my cock in your nectar" Kylo growls through his teeth."Fuuuuck yes Kylo fuck me your kriffing amazing." Y/N screams her release. The orgasm you have is a reality bending full body shaking euphoria. You  
Clenched his cock in your tight little pussy. He howls his release with your name as a sacrament to the force. You start to get up and go but he doesn't give that order. Instead he lays down in a way that he is already pulling your body into his own wrapping his arms around you. Sweaty and sticky and spent he kisses your neck and nips down your shoulder resting his face in the curve of your neck. You hear next is his deep rumbling chest snores. You are so spent you succumb to sleep the rest of the night cycle.

You suddenly wake up and your pussy is so fucking sore. And if that was not bad enough you are held in a vice like grip from behind. Kylo's arms and legs are intertwined with yours and draped over your waist. Not to mention your bladder really needs to be emptied. Your sore pussy and gotta go cramps feels like you're being tortured by your own body. And if that was not bad enough you feel like you have been sleeping next to the lava field on Mustafar. Kylo puts out a lot of body heat.

You gingerly remove yourself from his trap of limbs. Trying not to wake him up and make your way to the fresher. You relieved yourself cleansing with the bidet attachment and pat yourself dry. You open the door and let out a squeek in surprise he comes into the fresher. Locking the door behind him before you had a chance to get out. He relieved himself and he turned to the shower and turned on the shower head adjusted to the perfect temperature. Wrapping an arm around your waist and dragged you into the shower with him. You and him don't speak but you know what you need from each other. He grabbed a pouf and the bodywash squeeze a good amount on the pouf and starts to wash your body. You are doing the same thing as well and taking care to get him extra clean. He squirts a good amount of shampoo and conditioner combo into your hair. His hands are working to get the tangled mess and clean your hair in one go. You try to get his hair washed but being as short as you are aware that you are unable to reach the great height. He takes the shower head and thoroughly rinses you off and himself. You step out of the shower after he gets out first he takes a towel off the rack and drys you off. He hands you the same towel and you dry him off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak out of Kylo Rens quarters and get back to yours change and then you book it to your sister Phasma and stay the rest of the night

You and Kylo get in the bed and he has his arms around you. You hear from behind you his soft snoring. You turn over and nudge him and he is out like a light. You manage to get out of his hold and slip out of bed. You look around for your clothes and shoes picking them up. You get dressed as fast as possible and get out of his quarters. You walk out into the hallway and take a left turn at the end. And hang a right down the other one where your quarters are. You strip off the dress and toss it in the corner of your bedroom and the shoes along with it. You get a pair of jeggings and a tank top and a pair of flat slippers. Booking it to the other end of the other hallway. Knocking on your sisters door you see the welcome sight of your beloved Phasma. She steps aside and letting you in her quarters you bolt to the sitting room and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Phas can I sleep with you tonight I don't want him to find me. I just snuck out of the Supreme Leaders quarters. He is asleep and I just need to lay low for the rest of my off days. Please pretty please with a new blaster on top I don't think I can handle it if he finds me. I'm pretty sure that he is going to be pissed that I snuck out. I'm pretty sure he's not going to be a happy camper when he wakes up alone. I fucked up big time I got hammered and I just went off at the mouth riffing on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and got caught by him. He just finished fucking me into the next reality don't get me wrong it was the best fuck I ever had. But it's just that I think he has it in his head I am now his and I only belong to him. It's just that I have been dating someone or more accurately someones else. I'm two timing with Mitaka and Hux. Now I'm in the trifecta of fucked up with no one responsible for it but myself. I'm so sorry for being a complete slut and disappointing you and our family. I'm pretty sure that I have disappointed the Force as well. And not to mention the entire First Order and probably the Sith as well as the galaxy. Phasma I wouldn't blame you for taking out your blaster and blowing your own sisters head off. I'm sorry that I have diarrhea of the mouth but you know that when I am terrified I have verbal diarrhea." Y/N confessed and ranted to her very much disgusted with your actions sister.

"Y/N I am going to need a drink or two bottles to deal with this headache that you are very much causing. I have been on battlefield deployments less messy and complicated than the shit you just got yourself into. I knew you were fucking Mitaka but I never knew you would have low enough standards to be fucking Hux of all the people in the First Order. You can get in the saddle with the fact that you've been doing that with Hux I thought you would at least set your bar higher than him. And now I have to worry that my baby sister is now on the Supreme Leaders radar. And you also just left him and snuck out of his quarters for fucks sake N/N you get yourself into more shit than I can handle. You should have gotten employment with a brothel on Canto Bight. Your incapability of thinking before you act is extremely taxing on my nerves. I'm so glad our parents are dead so that they don't have to witness their babygirl making her life way to complicated and chaotic than she needs it to be. N/N I love you too much to let you be the idiot your turning into. If you were a stormtrooper I would not hesitate to send you straight to reconditioning or space you for your utter moronic stupidity. But it's just amazing that you even made it to the rank of Commander I knew you were book smart. But it's abundantly clear that you are completely clueless about everything else. You may as well get your ass to my bedroom right now and into the bed. But first we need a drink or at least a couple of bottles of Nubian Regal Pinot Noir. Did you bring a couple of packs of ciggies from your quarters."Phasma lectures you to the point that you are looking like you got a punch to the gut and a slap to the face all at once.

"Yes Phas I got the ciggies and also that was a bit harsh but also true. But damn I thought you turned into mom at that moment. I thought I heard mom and not my sister. You are scary I should have believed that stormtrooper six cycles ago. But damn he was right you are really that scary. I'm so sorry I don't mean to put more stress on you that you don't need. I'm pretty sure that I will have to figure out how to get myself out of the shit show I got myself into." You say as you light your sisters ciggie and take out your own and light it up and take the glass of wine from your sisters outstretched hand. Taking a sip and then a drag your sister puts on a Holo and you both sit in silence and watch the romance holo-vid. You are pretty sure you are going to have a hangover but you get lucky and Phas hands you a pack of anti-hangover caps. You both stagger to the bedroom and you plop on the bed. Phasma just shakes her head and she gets into bed like a civilized human being. Using her data-pad to turn off the lights she looks over at you and chuckles at the sounds coming out of your mouth and nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am well aware that I need sleep but my brain keeps saying otherwise
> 
> Sorry for a short ass chapter
> 
> Oh yeah the links are your outfit


End file.
